Ginga Amano
Amano Ginga was the Ace of Feiko Middle School basketball team and current Power Forward to Seihō High School. He is one of The Rising Stars, a group of players that could stand up to the Generation of Miracles. Appearance Ginga is a tall person of 6'4" (193 cm), he has long silver hair that flows backwards, with bright sea green eyes. Ginga also has a lean yet muscular build. He wears a black and white Seihō jersey with the number 1. His casual clothes include a green hoodie over a black tank top with black cargo shorts and matching green and black low top boots. His winter wear include a green woolen shirt under a black winter coat, baggy black jeans and some Black and white Air Jordans. Personality Ginga is a very friendly person, even to his opponents. He seems to not care about most things, and is thick skinned, not letting any insult get to him. Although friendly he is highly competitive. He doesn't like to lose, but will accept it. Some describe him as a walking contradiction. When it comes to the opposite gender, Ginga is flirtatious to a fault. Any girl could catch his eye. Claiming, "There's beauty in every girl." But he's extremely flirty towards girls that he knows are shy and bashful. Ginga himself isn't very smart. He doesn't get social cues and has to intensely think about it to even understand the simple things. History As a child Ginga was thrown into the world of basketball by his cousins and older brother. Each had played and were successful prodigies. He grew up wanting to be just like them, so he spent every waking moment getting better at the sport, dabbling in various altercations to it. The standard, Streetball, and even made his own style he likes to call Silver Ball. He went to Feiko Junior High for three years and joined the basketball club. At first he was a 2nd string for his laziness, but during their first game against the Generation of Miracles his Predecessor was injured. He showed his true strength and nearly won the game with an end result of 81-83. Afterwards, he was awarded the starting position for his remaining years. During his second year at Feiko he practiced even harder, anxiously awaiting the next time he would go against the Generation of Miracles. However when the time came he was completely crushed by Aomine thanks to his "Awakening". He lost faith in winning after his humiliating defeat and even contemplated quitting basketball. While out at the furnace he was stopped by another player called Yo Okada, who convinced him to keep playing. Later on during their season he returned the favor by helping Yo become a starter with practice and even teaching him his Silver Ball technique. Story Introduction Arc The story begins after the final round of the Winter Cup, and the start of a new school year. He is first introduced sitting in the gym watching the Seihō team audition new players and creating a new roster. Once it's over he gets challenged to a game by one of the new rookies, Latimore Toriyama. After a quick game Ginga dominated him reassuring his position on the team. Nationals Arc Rising Stars Arc Interhigh Arc Meeting the Miracles Streetball Tournament Arc Skill During his debut game against the Generation of Miracles he was named a Rising Star, which is a group of players that can stand against the Generation of Miracles. He is believed to be on par with the members. Some call him a monster in human skin when it comes to basketball, but an insanely lucky idiot outside the sport. However, Ginga can nearly shoot from any position on the court. He doesn't have a standard form, nor does he shoot regularly. He just makes it up as he goes. Not pushing his luck, but often makes flashy goals or passes. Street Ball Ginga has practiced this variation of basketball but doesn't like to use it. He only uses it when he feels likes it necessary. It fits his style of making it up as he goes. Instead of acting without thought, he reacts to how his opponent moves, throwing them off balance of he needs to get passed. With his knowledge of it, he can make very unorthodox movements, half the time not even knowing what he's doing himself. Whenever he does use it, it's usually against defensive players (like Centers and Power Forward) or against powerful players. Silver Ball Silver Ball is a type of basketball Ginga made up. It consists of formless and random moves, almost like street ball. Silver Ball revolves around the opponents reactions and actions. The ball carrier has to observe his opponent carefully, sometimes drowning out everything else. Whenever Ginga uses this style he's completely oblivious to what he's preforming. He feels his movements as they happen but doesnt know what he's gonna do next. His fakes may become a full on shot, his shots may become a pass, his pass may become a juke. The carrier doesn't know. It's all dependent on how the defender reacts. Drive Ginga has a great drive technique thanks to his abilities in Street Ball and Silver Ball. He can get past any defender now matter how close or far they are. His drives are usually quick and erratic, making the defender Lose track of the ball or fouling him trying not to lose the ball. Agility After his crushing defeat by Aomine, Ginga went through intense speed and agility training. He can now keep up with the fastest of players, but has had time slowing down or stopping entirely. He's adapted to this weakness and has learned to shoot from a low point on the court or pass the ball to a nearby teammate. If Ginga happens to be on defense he skids to a stop and steals the ball as he lunges forward. Zone Ginga unlocked the zone during his game against Akashi and Rakuzan. He refused to lose and kept his team from suffering a devastating loss. (Even tho, they still lost in the end.) While in the zone, everything has slowed down for Ginga. He sees the movements of his opponents in slow motion, no matter how fast they're actually moving. Which gives him the time to come up with a way to defend against them. His offensive ability improves as well, to the point where he no longer needs a form of any kind to make a shot. He can now shoot from anywhere (inside 3-point line) in any position. However, Ginga has only went into the zone once, because he refused to let his team down. He doesn't know what he needs to do to enter it, and is assuming it was because of his strong opponents. Relationships Yo Okada Yo is the person that convinced Ginga to continue playing basketball after his loss to Aomine. After this encounter, Ginga repaid him by helping him get the starting position as Point Guard. Since then they've been very close friends and coworkers. They often see each other at the Butler Cafe they work at. Since Yo goes to another school, they often compete on the court. Testing each other, making sure neither of them has gotten weaker. Ginga and Yo.jpg|Ginga and Yo, welcoming customers Ginga and Yuki.jpg|Ginga and Yuki is their school uniform Arguing Ginga.jpg|Ginga and Yuki arguing Vacation Ginga.jpg|Ginga and Yuki on a resort vacation Yuki Hara Yuki and Ginga met in high school when he bumped into her in the halls. He immediately apologized and started to flirt, bringing out her bashful nature. Ginga has become fond on Yuki, even convincing her to join the Basketball club as their manager. Since then they have developed a somewhat romantic friendship. She drops hints, and finds it enjoyable when he doesn't figure them out no matter how blatant or obvious they may be. He returns the favor by bringing out her bashful behavior at random times. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Players Category:PF Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Rising Stars Category:DRAFT